Capture the Flag
by Lizard King 13
Summary: The Empire and Rebels engage in a friendly game of Capture the Flag in space. Based off Star Wars Battlefront II.


Darth Vader's ominous breathing sent chills up the captain's spine. The two of them were watching as the preparations for capture the flag were taking place. Directly in front of the Star Destroyer, was a Mon Calamari Star Cruiser. "There it is," announced Darth Vader as the flag was being set. "Ready the pilots, we must get there first."

Then an announcement came, "Now let's have a nice, clean game." It wasn't from within the Star Destroyer. It came from some other ship, watching the game that was soon to take place. A buzzer sounded throughout both of the ships, and Darth Vader and the captain saw a swarm of X-Wings, Y-Wings, and A-Wings flying out the Mon Calamari Cruiser. The captain only hoped that the same went with their ship.

The pilot heard the buzzer go off in the hangar bay and took off in his TIE fighter, the same time other TIE fighters took off. He was known as Slicer because of his unusual ability to slice through the thickest of crowds, in space or on a planet. He turned left towards the flag. Gradually going faster, he made his way to the flag. Some of the TIE fighters around him started firing at the Rebel fighters, as did the Rebels at the Imperials. He was two meters in away from the flag, but out of nowhere, an X-Wing came up and took the flag. "The Rebels have the flag," a disappointed voice announced over the radio.

He maneuvered away from the group of star fighters that were about to collide, and followed pursuit on the X-Wing with the flag. It was over the Star Destroyer so he didn't have to worry about auto turrets striking him down. "He's headed right for the goal!" shouted a worried pilot.

"Don't worry, I got him," Slicer said. He locked on and fired away. All, except a few lasers had missed. It was enough to shake the pilot a little. Slicer didn't waste a second. He launched his missiles at the shaken pilot and exploded the X-Wing. "Yeah!" he shouted. He sped up and got the flag.

"We have the flag," an overly happy captain said. Slicer turned his TIE fighter around and started heading for the Mon Calamari Cruiser, where their goal was. He was still over the Star Destroyer, so he decided to take a few seconds to look at the continuing battle. All sorts of star fighters were crashing into the both Star Cruisers and other star fighters. Some even blew up in mid air. To sum it all up the scene was chaos; pure chaos.

Slicer took a deep breath and sped his TIE fighter up. He cleared the Star Destroyer. Red lights started flashing, signaling that he was being locked onto. He looked behind him and sure enough, an A-Wing was on his tail. He laid down some maneuvers but he couldn't shake it. "I can't shake him!" he alerted. A TIE Interceptor pulled on his side then fell back. It blasted a few at the A-Wing but it evaded the attack. It didn't do much but it gave Slicer some time to get away.

He made his way over the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser. He wanted to lie close to the ship but its large bumps on it made it almost impossible. So he had to try and stay as close as he could to it. He was hit a few times by auto turrets, but they didn't do much. He was almost at the goal when an X-Wing came out of now where and launched two proton torpedoes at him. Luckily, both of them missed and hit the Mon Calamari Cruiser. But the shock wave from them was enough to throw Slicer off balance. His TIE fighter spun out of control. If he wasn't careful he could smash into the cruiser. He spun around for a few seconds and leveled out, but not without a price. During the spinning out, he hit one of the wings on the ship and it flew off. With only one wing, it was hard for him to maneuver. He knew the end was near.

Slicer tried to pull his TIE fighter up just enough to make it through their goal. He was almost there, when the X-Wing came back for another blow. It shot its laser cannons at him and tore off the top of his remaining wing. But it wasn't enough to stop Slicer just yet. Slicer made it through the goal and then lost control of his TIE fighter. It crashed into the Mon Calamari Cruiser, but the last thing he heard was, "Score one for the Empire!"

Meanwhile, on the command bridge, cheering was making other transmitions sound like a low humming. The captain turned to Darth Vader, "Why aren't you smiling? We are beating the Rebels"

"I am smiling," replied Darth Vader. His answer made the captain go silent. "How can you be this ignorant, commander? Our forces can barely make it to the goal. We need reinforcements."

"What are you talking about, Vader? Our men killed the X-Wing that was about to score," said the captain.

"Yes, but how long do you think this defense will last?" An A-Wing flew over the command bridge and an announcement alerted that the Rebels have scored. "See?"

The captain went pail. "I just want to see more of it then I will get out there, personally." He turned to the window and watched the game. Star fighters were exploding everywhere. Yet, the Mon Calamari Cruiser seemed to never run empty of them. No one was paying any attention to the Y-Wings, which were tearing away at the Star Destroyers defenses. Maybe Darth Vader was right. And two seconds later, an announcement had confirmed that he was.

"The score is two to one, commander. Go out there and change it," said Darth Vader. Without hesitation, the captain ran out of the command bridge and went to the hangar. He climbed into a TIE Interceptor. Just as he took off the Imperials scored. He quietly cheered and started to head to the flag. His ship was faster than any other TIE because it was an Interceptor. But it wasn't fast enough to stop the Rebels from getting the flag before him.

He quickly locked on, and fired his missiles. He watched them zoom past the X-Wing, continually missing but then, finally striking it and blowing it to pieces. He got the flag and did a 180. He was facing the goal, but it was still quite a ways away. He quickly glanced down toward the Star Destroyer and saw a swarm of Y-Wings firing away at the defenses. He thought he would do some good and take out a few of them. After all they were slow and didn't have missiles that followed your every move.

The captain started his decent. He started to fire every thing he had. It worked. He took out two of them, but then Darth Vader's voice appeared on the radio. "What are you doing, commander? May I remind you that we are playing until someone scores three? If we don't win, you will pay for your incompetence."

"Yes, milord." He pulled back up and headed for the goal. An X-Wing started to fire at him, but he just sped up and did a few tricks and quickly lost it. He was almost there, but the auto turrets were aiming for him. He tried to do some maneuvers but where ever he moved, they would still get him. A Y-Wing came from behind, apparently revenge on mind, and let loose all of its explosives, on the maneuvering TIE Interceptor. Some of the explosives helped with the auto turrets but there was just too many. Four of them landed on the TIE and blew it to smithereens.

The Y-Wing took control of the flag. Darth Vader voiced his displeasure over the TIE's radio system, which distracted many pilots. The Y-Wing had a fairly easy time getting to the Rebel goal. Another buzzer made clear that the game was over and that the Rebels had won.

On board the Star Destroyer, Darth Vader ordered the crew to attack the ship where the game was being watched, and on the Mon Calamari Cruiser, then to jump to hyperspace and leave. With the remaining turrets they had, they blew up the game ship and attacked the Rebel ship. It took the Rebels by surprise and did a lot of damage to their ship. But before they had time to react, the Star Destroyer was gone.


End file.
